


Pigura

by revabhipraya



Series: Infantrum Crossposted [8]
Category: Omen Series - Lexie Xu
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Putri diam-diam memilikinya. {drabble}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Omen Series © Lexie Xu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon, OOC, typo(s).

.

.

.

Sebuah pigura berisi foto teman-teman dekat di atas meja belajar mungkin adalah hal umum yang dimiliki oleh remaja perempuan masa kini. Rasanya kamar tidur seolah mati tanpa foto di dalamnya.

Tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa Putri Badai diam-diam memilikinya.

Satu-satunya foto yang ia miliki di atas meja belajarnya adalah foto _itu_ , fotonya bersama keempat sahabat lamanya beserta mantan pacarnya.

Lindi, Suzy, Jason, King, dan Dicky Darmawan.

Oke, dia memang kerap merasa bodoh karena masih saja menyimpan foto kenangan yang barangkali sudah dicampakkan ke tempat sampah oleh kelima oknum yang tadi disebutkan. Putri merasa bodoh, karena masih berharap akan tiba saatnya dimana mereka berenam dapat berkumpul lagi, bercanda seperti dulu, bercengkerama seperti dulu, bahkan mungkin menikmati meja paling besar di kantin seperti dulu.

Putri Badai memandangi pigura itu dengan tatapan sedih―tatapan yang tidak sering ia tampakkan pada orang-orang.

Putri tahu dia bodoh, karena masih mengharapkan hubungan yang telah hancur itu kembali.

Dan ia juga tahu ia bodoh, karena masih melihat Dicky sebagai sosok yang ia harapkan akan mendampinginya seumur hidup.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Lalu Rey baper. /GAK
> 
> Entah mengapa sudut pandang Putri saat baper selalu jadi favorit Rey xD asyik aja gitu, bikin dia sedih soalnya kalo di novel kan dia songong kebangetan sampe bikin pembaca gemes sendiri. /yha
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya xD


End file.
